


When skies are grey

by orphan_account



Series: I'm uncreative so I used Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And Elizabeth calls her sunshine, EHHH wakawka, F/F, GEDDIT??, Horribly cut fashion sense Amelia Jones, Human AU, Long distance hopefulls, OOC England weather, Or coach, The weather is nice becuase Amelia is there, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Ugly Amercan party of 1, Waiting for the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away.In which both dorks are stupidly love drunk for each other, and yet for the sake of plot they can't stand to leave but they can't stand to make the first move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All based on this post that I found on Tumblr:
> 
> post/113640993019/imagine-alfred-coming-to-visit-arthur-and-having
> 
> -But I wanted to make it Nyotalia because there's not enough Nyotalia and I need my daily dose of these fucking dorks, and also because I have no original ideas and have the worst update secular known to man. Oh and if you don't like people speaking improperly by saying 'ya' and 'musta', then you should not visit the land of the free and home of the brave. (Nyo! America and every AU America speaks like that, it's all well known.) Oh and if you get easily offended by people saying 'Christ' and 'Jesus fucking Christ' then I suggest you maybe not? I mean I guess it's not so bad but it's still really there so, yeah, I really have no idea why I put that. Anyways on with the shit show)
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading, by the way, I don't think authors say that enough.

All based on this post that I found on Tumblr:

post/113640993019/imagine-alfred-coming-to-visit-arthur-and-having

-But I wanted to make it Nyotalia because there's not enough Nyotalia and I need my daily dose of these fucking dorks, and also because I have no original ideas and have the worst update secular known to man. Oh and if you don't like people speaking improperly by saying 'ya' and 'musta', then you should not visit the land of the free and home of the brave. (Nyo! America and every AU America speaks like that, it's all well known.) Oh and if you get easily offended by people saying 'Christ' and 'Jesus fucking Christ' then I suggest you maybe not? I mean I guess it's not so bad but it's still really there so, yeah, I really have no idea why I put that. Anyways on with the shit show)

Thank you so so much for reading, by the way, I don't think authors say that enough. 

~.~

It was an awfully sunny day, it being winter, and it also being England where warmth was nothing but rumoured myths. It what was mothers told their children to give them the moment of ignorant bliss, even if it only lasted for a short while.

Elizabeth stood impatiently outside in the blazing sun waiting for her bus, beads of sweat began to form on her forehead as stood with three layers of clothing on. She began to fidget from foot to foot in her heels and had to resist the urge to curse in a very unladylike manners. If she did so then Miss Manners would surely shun her for eternity.

"Heya Lizzy!"

Elizabeth may have turned a little faster than she would like to admit, and had to force the corners of her mouth not to twitch up in a smile, but it was damn near impossible as Amelia made her way towards Elizabeth.

"Good morning Amelia," Elizabeth greeted, finding herself taking a few steps towards her, before getting a good look at her attire and rubbing her temples. "What the hell are you even wearing?"

"Aww come on Lizzy, I told ya to call ta' call me Amy. Amelia sounds all, ugh." 

"If you get to call me Lizzy I get to call you Amelia, now Amelia what the fucking hell are you wearing?" 

Elizabeth didn't know what to comment on first, Amelia's ripped jean shorts with badly sewn on patches or her tight tank top that did nothing to cover her breasts that dared to spill out. Elizabeth noticed that Amelia had lazily tied on her iconic bomber jacket around her waist, even in the sweltering heat she still brought the leather jacket along. Amelia looked like she belonged in the cover of a magazine, or at least on billboards for all to see, even in her most abused of outfits she still had her natural charm that came so easily to her.

Said person stopped mid-step and looked down at her attire, not at all sure as to what was so odd about her clothes. If anything she spent more time coordinating said outfit for this specific day. "What are you talking about? My shoes even match my shirt and hair clip thingies-look, LOOK!" Amelia practically shoved her face directly into Elizabeth's, pointing at her hello kitty hair clips, grinning from ear to ear. "See? I think I found 'em on a bus, but look even my shoe match and I didn't even plan that! It was like suppose ta' be all hot about it today and I thought, well why would I dress up all nice and junk when I'm gonna be all sweaty and gross-."

Elizabeth had merely nodded along with the conversation, not at all following a word that came out of her mouth but still could not look away from her beaming face. A stupid lovestruck smile forced its way onto her face the longer she stared deeply into her eyes that seemed to sparkle with each word she spoke. She figured she must have looked like a lovestruck fool talking to Amelia and having her be so close to her, thank God Francis felt that the bus was below him.

"-And since there's this small little coffee shop by my work, I could just stop by and change into my work clothes I got right here," She said as she held up a Dora the Explorer duffle bag, unfortunately, rather proudly Elizabeth noted. "And there's always this stall that no one goes into' anyways so I can just leave good ole' reliable in there! Hope no one actually goes in and thinks I have drugs in here or somethin', 'cause that would really suck. But I mean come on, if you see a Dora duffle bag what would you think?"

"That there is most certainly drugs involved."

Elizabeth couldn't help the swelling of content in the pit of her stomach whenever she heard Amelia's laughter, it consisted of snorts and giggles that seemed to blend so beautifully. It even gave her a sense of cockiness that she was the one who caused the melodic laughter to emit from Amelia.

Thank God Francis hated taking the bus.

Amelia's cowlick that sat right atop her mop of messy hair bounced with every movement she made. "Yeah, well a buncha people already think I'm on somethin' cause I'm not a mega bitchy asshole in the morning," Elizabeth watched in astonishment as Amelia threw her duffle bag, seemingly effortlessly over her shoulders walked towards a bench and plopped herself on it, not once stopping for breath. "Like I swear, the lady at the front desk hissed at me when I said good morning. And I shit you not Liz, but like I said hello to a guy in an elevator-oh I'm sorry LIFT!" Amelia paused to make a distorted face and spoke in an overly stereotypical British accent that made Elizabeth let out a laugh that she immediately regretted it caused Amelia to crack a smile. "Ugly American party of 1, but anyways, I said hey and he looked so fucking scared and then he got mad. He went all 'Oh and why are you all loopy and happy' and I couldn't understand anything else he sad cause he was mad and British, and like as soon as it stopped I bolted the hell outta there. I was scared that he was gonna like, attack me, literally attack me, Liz. Like one on one, Pokemon style and I was so not ready for that Liz so I bailed like the coward that I am, and am never going ta' say good morning ever again."

Elizabeth watched in astonishment as Amelia ranted on, how little she paused to take a breath and how much her eyes flickered with so many different emotions in only a short period of time. She caught herself mindless staring at Amelia with wide eyes, she quickly snapped herself out of her trance and felt her face begin to heat up.

"Jesus Christ Amelia, I cannot believe a human is capable of talking for so long without catching their breath. Do you even require"

"Wow. Really? THAT'S what you got from my entire story about overcoming my struggle?

"Oh for-Amelia you were polite to people and they didn't return the courtesy, I hardly call that a struggle. You're the idiot who wanted to fight someone with Pokemon or something."

Amelia snorted spitefully, rolling her eyes distastefully. "Okay, well, for one thing, I felt like I was gonna haveta' fight a guy because I offended him by being fucking polite. AND I'm gonna give up being polite Lizzy, I swear to God I mean it. It's kill or be killed Liz, and Miss manners ain't gonna get me nowhere. I literally almost fought a dude."

"Oh please, you're far too," It took a moment for Elizabeth to truly think of a word to describe Amelia, none came to mind. "-Well...you, honestly you shouldn't be too shocked that people were taken aback really. I mean for God sakes, you're practically the living breathing embodiment of sunshine." She said, not at all registering the meaning of her words and instead of letting her mind wander off, a first for the Brit.

"Oh yeah?" Amelia asked. "Didn't think you thought that'a me Lizzy."

Elizabeth looked curiously at the American with furrowed brows, she didn't understand why Amelia was so giddy and as to why she was fighting a smirk. It took a good while for her to finally realise what escaped her mouth and began spewing nonsense in hopes to cover her shame. Because unintentionally complementing Amelia of all people was the closest thing to sinning as Elizabeth could possibly get.

"Oh don't get cocky idiot, I simply meant that you get far too annoying for your own good and often scare people away. I meant as the sun can be you know, annoying and irritating then the same could easily be appalled to you. I didn't mean it as in you were hot or warm at all, I mean I guess it could also easily apply to you I suppose," A snort of laughter courtesy of Amelia was enough to make Elizabeth once again register what came out of her mouth, turning another shade of red unimaginable. "Shut up! I-I simply meant that the heat is annoying and can cause nothing but trouble for everyone. I mean look at us! We're practically melting on the spot, that's what I meant! Christ, don't let it go to your head Amelia, the heats not letting me think properly-."

Amelia's giggles and snorts were enough to make Elizabeth mid-speech and sink down in her seat in embarrassment. She could almost feel herself being to melt, be it because of the blaring sun or of the merciless heat that spread throughout all her body. It had just dawned on her that Amelia had been merely teasing her, it only added more fuel to the flame. If she had the strength in her, she would have shouted profanities to no end and to promptly tell Amelia to fuck off, that is if she had the strength.

Amelia's laughter soon faded into giggles seeing Elizabeth's larger than normal eyebrows scrunched together and saw that she had found a new interest in her shoes. Had that stain always had been there?

"Heya Liz?" Amelia asked, leaning down so that her face came between Elizabeth and her surprisingly interesting heels. When she refused to answer, Amelia pursed her lips in distaste, she never did take kindly to being ignored. "Aww come on Lizzy don't be like that, you know I was just tryin' ta' mess with ya' right?"

Still no response, only Elizabeth straightening up and fiddling her fingers mindlessly while not at all making any sort of eye contact with Amelia's puppy dog eyes which were harder to ignore than one would assume.

"Don't ignore me Lizzy! Come on please I didn't mean it come on!"

Amelia persisted. "Come on, I won't dick around with you anymore alright? I'm sorry, come on talk ta' me please?"

Elizabeth only wanted to steal a quick glance really, a smug peek to see her Amelia being the one who was a flushed mess. Instead, she found herself once again mindless darting all over the American's flawless face. From the random freckle that was placed here and there, to the way the corner of her mouth would twitch up into an almost smile and how her lips were glossy and even sparkled courtesy of the flavored lip gloss she had insisted on wearing as if she wasn't a grown adult.

Damn the hopeless romantic inside of her for not being able to hold a grudge against the American in front of her. Damn it all to fucking hell.

The Brit sighed exasperated. "Oh be still my beating heart, you truly rival Shakespeare Amelia you know that?" She shoved Amelia's face away from her's lightly, a smile betraying her. "Why in the hell did you make me suffer you, idiot? Christ, you really could not have put me out of my misery? Had to milk it?" Elizabeth found herself returning to talking nonchalantly, all pressure and embarrassment pushed aside.

A stupid smile spread across Amelia's face, she returned to the spot next to Elizabeth and resumed bouncing her leg mindlessly. "Psh, whatever dude! You're just really cute when yer' all pissed at me so of course I was gonna milk it. I mean no duh you're gonna be all pissy at me real soon, but I've like, never seen ya' turn that red Liz!" She ended with a chuckle of her own.

Elizabeth truly wondered if Amelia ever heard what came out of her mouth, whenever she would call the women 'cute' or 'hot' throughout the American's visit, she had said it as if it meant nothing to her. All the while it meant the absolute world to Elizabeth and her weak heart.

Amelia didn't see ELizabeth's love drunk expression for she erupted into a loud and animalistic yawn. Lovely, just, lovely. "Dude, I have been here for like 4 weeks and I'm still jet lagged as hell. No joke, my body still wants to fall asleep 'cause that's what I'm supposed to be doing!"

"Oh get over it, you don't stay here for much longer right? So I'm sure you can last until then." Elizabeth asked, hoping she didn't sound disappointed.

Amelia seemed to perk up at that, even her odd cowlick seemed to bounce as well. "Oh yeah, you're right! I think," She paused to count on her fingers, mumbling under her breath looking like a complete idiot. "Dude I think today may be my last day in good ole' England! No freaking way!"

Elizabeth almost dropped her purse, she did a double take in hopes she had heard wrong. "Today? You're telling me that today is the last day you're here?"

"Yeah! Man, I musta' forgot, four weeks went by freaking fast huh Lizzy?"

Elizabeth felt her eye twitch, resisting the urge to yell she took a few heavy breaths. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you asshole? I could have gone my day not knowing and the next day you wouldn't have been here, do you know how worried I would have been? I mean for all I know you might have gotten robbed or-OR WORSE! God, do you even think Amelia? Have you any idea what I would have thought? Elizabeth felt her heart about to beat out of her chest the moment the words left her mouth, unable to feel any sort of guilt or apathy for the women sitting next to her.

She didn't know why she felt so betrayed, it wasn't as if Amelia owed her any sort of reason for telling her that she would be leaving. It wasn't as if she deserved some sort of answer at all, they didn't have that sort of relationship. Elizabeth argued that they didn't even have a relationship, there was no reason for her to feel so...hurt.

"Heya, Lizzy?"

"What Amelia? What now? Do you have anything else fucking important that you would like to tell me?"

"I'm really gonna miss you, Lizzy." Elizabeth started with eyes at Amelia, her voice dripped with sincerity and something else that Elizabeth could not quite place. "I know it was a dick move not telling you but I didn't want...us to feel like we have to be talking or you have to be nice just because I would be leaving in three days you know? If you don't know how much time you have left, then it's easier to enjoy the moments ya know? I know it sounds dumb but...it really is all I got." Amelia quirked her head to the side and let a small reassuring smile make it's way onto her face. "I really am gonna miss you more than anything Liz, I really am. I told my bro that I would take a buncha' pictures of literally anything and everything, but I completely forgot about looking at anything but you. I'm gonna miss ya' more than you think Liz."

Elizabeth didn't know how to react, it was completely against everything Elizabeth had learned about Amelia for her to be so sincere and honest. She was usually bubbling with excitement or babbling about god knows what, never quiet or so still.

"Oh," Was all Elizabeth could muster for a moment, but the instant that Amelia smiled and was about to open her mouth, Elizabeth stole her chance. "I'm sorry for taking so much offence, it really wasn't in my place and although I would have liked a notice I...appreciate the reason and the gesture." Elizabeth swallowed hard and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she was being far too formal and she knew it. "I'm going to miss you as well Amelia, no matter how annoying and idiotic you are, I truly am going to miss you. It's not I was suffering before, but I was rather lonely sitting here by myself, and I suppose you were good company for the moment."

"Oh whatever, I am fan-fucking-tastic company and you know it! I mean come on, you said you never had so much fun playing I spy in your entire life."

"No, I said I never felt so dumb in my life, and that was by playing I spy."

"You're just salty 'cause I won and you're a sore loser."

"For the love, of-The car was blue Amelia! There was nothing else that could have been blue and you know it!"

Uncontrollable laughter erupted from Amelia, unable to hide it behind her hand, Elizabeth felt herself join in. Amelia's laughter was far too contagious for even a hardass like Elizabeth herself to be immune to. It was a beautiful moment of bliss that both wished would have lasted years, aeons even, but even moments as beautiful as this could be interrupted by the simplest of things. The Coach was visible for miles and Elizabeth were the one to notice first, nudging Amelia who had yet to calm herself, Elizabeth groaned with the realisation that they would soon part ways and they would never see each other.

Depressing Elizabeth more than she liked to admit.

As soon as Amelia slung her bag over her shoulders and made sure that she looked presentable she began to dig into the pocket of her bomber jacket. "Hold on Liz! Let me just-ew fuck what the hell is thi-Oh! Here come here quick!" Amelia motioned for her to move towards her but instead she took the large steps towards Elizabeth, a pen in hand she shook up and down rapidly. "We're so fucking dumb, come 'ere really quick. You gotta a phone right?"

"Um-yes." Elizabeth stuttered as Amelia leaned closer towards her and grabbed her freckled and pale arm.

"Man we're dumb, here just," Amelia paused once again cocking her head to the side and sticking out her tongue, writing carefully as to not hurt Elizabeth almost as if she were made of porcelain. "Okay, that's my number m'kay? You better call me right away Liz, I mean it okay? I hate it when people try to play it cool and think 'Oh I'm gonna seem to eager', be eager as fucking hell okay Liz? Don't leave me hanging!"

Elizabeth had trouble standing for a moment, and she wanted almost nothing than to give in to her hopeless romantic and fall into Amelia and beg her not to go and to prove her love for her. But standing there with Amelia holding her arm and leaning over her with that award winning smile that made it nearly impossible for anyone to say no to, it was good enough for Elizabeth for the time being.

It truly was bliss.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and scoffed, but made no move to get her arm back. "Alright fine, but must remember time zones alright? Calling me at a decent time by your standards will probably be an ungodly hour for me."

"'Course I will come on do you really think I'm that slow? Don't answer that." Amelia added with a wink.

As soon as the coach came to a slow stop, Amelia fidgeted from foot to foot for a moment before boldly reaching over and grasping Elizabeth's hand into her own. They both noted that the other's hand was clammy and sweaty, and it was a horrible day to decide to hold hands considering that not even hell could be this humid. But neither wanted to pull away, soon it would be over and God knows if they would ever see each other, as sentimental as it sounded neither could find it in themselves to pull away.

Amelia began to slowly swing their arms back and forth as they made their way onto the couch, she glanced towards the sky with squinted eyes for a moment. "Hey, you know what I, like, just noticed Liz?"

"Hmm?"

"You know not to be stereotypical but I thought that your place was gonna be all depressing ya' know? I was all mad because I freaking hate rain and there was gonna be nothing but rain, I even brought all my warm jackets and sweaters just for this trip. And it's been nothing but sunshine the moment I got here!" Amelia spun around to shoot Elizabeth wide doe eyes that and mouth slightly agape. "Weird huh?"

Elizabeth intertwined their fingers together despite what her already warm body protested and managed a smile despite the sweat beading on her forehead. The closer she got to Amelia it felt the warmer she felt, it was almost blinding to look her in the eye, be it in her eyes that seemed to sparkle or of the relentless sun that showed no mercy.

"Mmh, yes, very strange."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess how long it took to write this freaking one shot? A day? Three days? TRY 2 FUCKING MONTHS! I know it's a really bad habit but I enjoy putting all my work and effort on a story and if that means I get less attention then that's fine, but I truly enjoy adding unimportant details to my stories so I'm sorry if any of you hate it. Oh and Happy new fucking whatever, may 2017 not totally fuck us in the ass!
> 
> Thank you so much and good night.


End file.
